Italys first love
by shawpuppy
Summary: Italys in love but something is wrong with the girl. 2p fem! America
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my second story, my sister will be helping me on this, her pen name is: Magishy333, but enough about that witch, here's the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Hetalia**

"Morning Germany." Said Italy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED AGAIN!?"

"I thought you said yesterday we could have a sleep-over." says a confused Italian

"I said no such thing."

"Well I'm pretty sure you said I could. Oh and guess what I heard yesterday."

"What?"

"America was killed by one of the countries. I'm pretty sure Canada did it. Since America is dead and Canada is in court they'll both be replaced."

"Wow, I never thought that Canada would kill his brother. What a shock." says Germany holding his head, trying to process this.

Italy went outside to have a picnic. It was a pretty, nice and sunny day. Then he saw a beautiful girl pass by. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a short black skirt. Italy walks up to her and started talking.

"Hi my name's Italy what's yours?"

"Well I'm the replacement for America, so its New America."

"Would you like to have a picnic with me?"

"Umm... ok."

They both had a picnic lunch. Italy took out pasta (as you would expect) and New America took out some hamburgers from seemingly nowhere. Italy felt a little sad that America was dead, and that he thinks Canada did it. It would be the more logical bet, I mean, Canada was always being beaten up for being mistaken for America, and no one ever noticed the poor boy. Italy and New America talked about lots of things, like the weather and more importantly lots of pasta, and to Italy this New America seemed like the complete opposite of America, except for her love of hamburgers, that never changes in America. He had a good day, but then it started to rain. So they went in opposite directions.

" Bye Italy." She waved him goodbye

"Bye New America." he waved back and smiled.

New America took out her cell phone and called up England.

'hello love.'

'hello darling'

'are you coming home yet?'

'yes'

Flash Back 2 weeks

England and France, all watched as America came out of his house in a body bag. England fell to his knees, letting the suppressed tears fall from his eyes. He never thought America of all people would be killed, he always thought France's antics would make him go first.

Hours later...

England was a drunken mess. He was completely wasted, and he somehow found his way to the magic room. He uttered some words in Latin, and the circle in the middle of the room started to glow, suddenly, and stupidly, he got an idea, he went down to the morgue, and stole America, and placed him in the circle. He muttered some more words and the circle glowed bright pink and America's body transformed.

"Oh god...what have I done?!" England says, returning to his senses.

He went over to the lifeless body and realized something was dreadfully wrong. America. Was. A. Naked. Woman. England was blushing so hard, and he swore he had a nosebleed. Thank god she was face down or else England might have fainted. He decided a good nap was in order, he'd deal with this when he woke up.

He woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting in the air. He stretched and yawned. He put on his mint-colored bunny slippers he got as a gag gift. In his kitchen he saw the naked girl from last night. She was making bloody pancakes! He then lost all consciousness.

England woke up to a girl who looked like America. She even had the cowlick in the same place! He backed up and got a better look at her. She had long dirty-blonde hair, America's bomber jacket, and glasses, creepy...

"Who are you?!"

"I am America, England, I thought you of all people should know that."

* * *

**A/N: Review please! Thank you Magishy333.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your America?"

"Yes, you brought America back to life but did something wrong and you made me instead. You know I didn't know you cared that much for him." she said cocking her head to the side.

"Well I just care for other country's like brothers care for sisters. "

"Well I think thats just sweet. Do you want some pancakes? I made them myself."

"Ok. But after we eat I need to get you some clothes. You can't just walk around in that."

So after England ate went to one of the clothes stores and got like 10 outfits. How he knew her size is important, but just guessed. But when he was getting one last outfit he was caught by Hungry.

"What are you doing?" Said Hungry.

England smiled and blushed and said "Nothing." he sweatdropped and tried to leave but a frying pan blocking the way stopped him.

" I'd love to hear what your doing." she smiled eviliy.

" 'Sigh' Look I will tell you, just not here. Let me check out and I will show you." When he got to the check out the cashier looked at him in a disgusted face.

"That will be $37.52."

"Here you go."

"You disgust me."

"I know." As England walked out of the store with Hungry he suddenly remembered something. "Oh wait Hungry I forgot to get- "

"Underwear? I got it." Hungry went in and came out 5 minutes later. "Now lets go!"

* * *

Magi: "You disgust me?"

Shaw: 'giggles'

Magi: you were making a Death The Kid reference wernt you?

Shaw: yep


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hungry and England arrive at England's house. England opens the door and Hungry see's that England has a women in his house that looks like America and is wearing only his jacket.

"You could have just said you had a naked woman in your house! Why is she wearing Americas coat? Did she STEAL from America?!"

"No she is America."

"What!?"

"America was dead so I did a spell to bring him back to life but I was drunk so I axedently made him a her."

"Wow." she dead panned. Then she got a sudden thought of a new member of the "Yaoi Club"

"Here new America pick one of these outfits and these panties and put it on."

"Ok." New America left the room and put on one outfit and a pair of undies. "You must not tell anyone, got it!"

"Yes but why keep it a secret?"

"I dont know I want it to be like one of those stories that when something happes and three or two people keep it a secret."

"Thats not a good reason but ok."

"Done." New America came out of the room she was in to show England her out fit. She was in a red spagettie strap shirt with a short blue skirt and white sneakers with white socks.

"You look good!" Said England.

"You do look good." Said Hungry."Well I gonna go. I have to play with sealand." Hungry left.

"If your not doing anything later do you want to get some food?" Asked New America.

"Sure." And with that said from England the kept going on dates until New America met Italy.

-End of flash-back-

* * *

**Magi: Well...**

**Shaw: WHAT?**

**Magi: *goes to emo corner and reads a Greece and Japan story* **

**Shaw: you are just wrong...**

**Magi: 'mutters' Homophobe**

**Shaw: It's on bitch!**


	4. hetalia Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been writing in a while my device has been out of battery and it takes a long time to charge. So here's chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I'm gonna pick up some of your favorite tea." Said New America.

"Ok." Said England. (Btw, they're on the phone.)

"Love you!"

"Love you, too! Bye!"

"Bye!" New America hangs up. New America doesn't know that Japan is spying on her. He's spying because he was suspicious of New America. I mean the person representing an ENTIER COUNTRY dying and being replaced like that! (I snapped at like that) Japan was one of America's best friends, he owes it to America to at least see what this America was like.

'Hmm... if she's picking up tea then England has to be involved in this.' Said Japan in his mind.

**Time skip!**

New America enters England's house. Japan runs strait into the house with her after twenty minutes. He finds himself in the empty kitchen. Then he walks around and eventually goes to England's bed room and finds the two under the covers and naked.

* * *

Magi: I apologize that this isn't longer, Ma is nagging us to get off.

Shaw: *eating a watermelon* ya!

Magi: I have my own story too you know

Shaw: *Spits out seed from watermelon, and lands in Magi's hair*

Magi: thank you for that...


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing to say about magishy333. All I have to say is please review and thx to everyone who has read my chapters .**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hi Japan! I didn't know you were coming to visit." Said New America completely unfazed by Japan's sudden appearance.

"Well..." Japan quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "I wanted to see if you were... wanted! To umm... get some lunch umm... tomorrow! Do you?" Asked Japan

"Is it ok with you?" New America asked England.

"Its fine with me. Just no kissing." Said England jokingly but he means it.

"Then I guess that answers your question." Said New America.

"Ok. See you tomorrow New America." Said Japan. Japan quickly left the room.

(Japans thoughts)

_So New America is dating England. What a surprise. I got to tell Germany and_ _Italy!_ And with that said, Japan headed to Germanys house first because Italy is most likely to be there.

**_Time skip!_**

Japan arrived at Germanys house and knocked on his door. Italy opened the door and welcomed Japan.

"Hi Japan! What are you doing here?" Asked Italy.

"I'm here because I have some news about New America." Said Japan.

"Ooo what is the news?"

"Go get Germany and I will tell you."

"Ok!" Italy ran into the house to get Germany.

"What is it Japan? I am very busy!" Said Germany.

" I have some news about New America! She's dating England!" Said Japan. And with that said, Italy's heart was broken into seven small pieces.

* * *

**Thx for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"Did you see them kiss?" Asked Italy.  
"No-" Said Japan.  
"Phew!" Said Italy  
" I saw them naked under England's covers in his house." Said Japan.  
"Nooooooo!" Said Italy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey guys remember me?" Canada stood in the doorway.  
"Oh hi Canada. What are you doing here?" Asked Japan. Japan was shaking alot.  
"They let me out of court because I have a great layer and the jury voted me innocent. Isnt that great. So how have you all been? Also I realy would like to meet the new person representing America.  
Suddenly Italy has a bad fantasty. (Italys bad fanasty)  
(Canadas house)  
"HA HA HA SAIS CANADA!" (Yes hes says, says Canada)  
"Help me Italy! He's going to hurt me!" Said New America in a damsel in distress kind of way. In the corner italy was duck taped to the wall. He was duck taped so much that only his eyes and the skin around his eyes showed. So Canada was forcing him to watch and Italy couldant break throgh the not so sticky duck tape and while its not so sticky the sticky part is covered with tap water for some reason so the duck tape should be easy to get out of but for some reason in Italys bad fantasty he's as strong as spongebob. Plus New America is on the bed being pinned down by Canada and calls on Italy for help even though she herself is ten times stonger than Canada. And wheres England? No one will ever know because Italy did not include him in his bad fanasty when he should have.  
(End of bad fantasty)  
"Nooooooo!" Said Italy.  
"Whats wrong?!" Asked Canada.  
"NOTHING I JUST HAD A BAD FANTASTY!" Said Italy  
"Ok, dont have to yell! Wait fantasty?" Said Canada.  
"Well this has been nice visit, bye!" Said Italy. Italy shoved Canada out the door.  
"Wait I-" Italy closed the door on Canada before he could say any more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
"Why did you shove Canada out like that?" Asked Japan.  
Suddenly Italy had the same bad fantasy.

" For a reason! A big one!" Said Italy.

"I am gonna go talk to Canada." Said Japan. Japan walked out the door.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this! Said Germany. Germany walked Away.  
Italy sat on the couch and then thought about the bad fantasy again. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Germanys screaming. "AAAAHHHH!" Italy rushed to Germanys work room? Work room I guess. When Italy got to the room the desk and the window was broken and Germany was gone. Italy rushed to the front door and burst outside to get help from Japan and Canada. When he got outside they were nowhere to be found.

"AAAAAHHH! WHERE DID THEY ALL GO?! Canada must have taken both of them!Ok calm down. I just have to alert the other countries. I just have to start with the most important country, New America... Oh and England.

TIME SKIP!

Italy arrived at England's house. He opened the door to the empty kitchen . For some reason it was very dark in the middle of the day." This is creepy." Italy slowly made his way to England's sorcery room. When he got there he saw his friend Germany, and Japan on the floor beaten up. Also New America. Of course the first person he went for was New America." You have to get out of here now! He's still around! Go!" New America said weakly.

"Who? Who did this to you?" Asked Italy

"I did." Said a voice.

"No not you!" Said Italy.

"Yes me! The greatest country in the world!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**EVIL! HAHAHA! Next chapter coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 final chapter

CONTINUIED

Chapter 8

"I can't believe you would betray us England! After all we have been through! Wait, where's Canada?" Asked Italy.  
The door slammed.

"Right here." Said Canada.

"How could you do this to New America? Was she just your sex toy? WELL?" Asked Italy.

"Oh Italy you moron! I was working with them this whole time! And I never even loved you! You were just a toy to play with till I was bored! The only man I ever loved is England!" Said New America. New America walked over to England and they all gave an evil smile. Japan and Germany were lying dead on the floor. All three trapped Italy in a corner.  
"Its a shame Italy, we could have been good friends. But I guess I can always make new ones." Said New America. They all took out knives.

"WHAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Slice!)

"Cut! Great performance. Italy your no was amazing! And all three of you were really creepy! This play is gonna be amazing. Ok Germany and Japan you can get up now. I cant wait till tonight!

THE END


End file.
